


The Interview

by fictorium



Category: Damages, Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;Andy needs to interview someone big, to make a splash in her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

  
**Title**: The Interview  
**Author:** [](http://lauriestein.livejournal.com/profile)[**lauriestein**](http://lauriestein.livejournal.com/)   
**Rating**: NC17  
**Pairing**: Patty Hewes/Andy Sachs (with mentions of Patty/Ellen, Miranda/Andy)  
**Spoilers**: The whole movie, and in my head this is after s3 of Damages, though no specific spoilers are given.  
**Disclaimer**: Property of Lauren Weisberger, 20th Century Fox, KZK and FX respectively.  No profit is being made, no harm intended.  
**Summary: ** Andy needs to interview someone big, to make a splash in her new job.

  
In retrospect, Andy thinks, she should have been more suspicious that Patty Hewes agreed to an interview so readily.

Trying to get noticed at the _Mirror_, Andy had been chasing down every possible pitch, anything to get away from reporting on garbage collection disputes or the redecoration of City Hall. She hadn't been ashamed to consult the address book file she'd kept from Runway, and had made pleading calls to every assistant she'd once spoken to on a daily basis.

Patty Hewes wasn't the first to accept, but she was by far the most impressive.

Andy looks across the room now, at her discarded purse and the notepad that she hadn't written anything but the date on. But then Patty twists her fingers in a way that makes Andy hiss, and then moan before she can stop herself.

And all it had taken was a simple "how _is_ Miranda?", coupled with the kind of look that left Andy in no doubt that every one of her secrets was written across her face. Somehow Patty knew about all the times Andy had sunk to her knees in front of Miranda, before running away in Paris when it all got too intense. And with a careful raising of her eyebrows, Patty was asking Andy if she'd do exactly the same here, tonight.

Doug, who Andy is having trouble thinking of right now, sprawled across Patty's once immaculate desk as she is, would call this a pathology. He took a few semesters of Psych, and Andy might finally have to concede that this is more than a coincidence, and even more than a simple pattern.

But if hot, powerful women who inspire fear in half of America are drawn to her, then who the hell is Andy Sachs to resist? Let's face it, would she be this wet if she weren't enjoying every goddamn second of it?

Patty dresses more conservatively than Miranda, but the silk of her open blouse feels just as exquisite as it presses against Andy's naked back. Andy is losing the ability to concentrate, but she holds on to the thought that as soon as Patty allows it, Andy will show her exactly how to drive someone out of their mind. Hadn't Miranda complained of that almost every time Andy had brought her to another shuddering climax?

Thinking of Miranda is not even the most fucked-up part of this, but combined with the constant, thrusting pressure of Patty's fingers (three now, and God she's _good_ at this) it's enough to send Andy towards her first orgasm of the night. Patty bites down on Andy's shoulder as she climaxes, and Andy knows then that it won't be the last time she comes.

As she's trying to catch her breath, Andy could swear she hears Patty murmur something, a word that sounds like a name. There's a long 'ell' in there that means it can't be Andrea, but with the throbbing between her thighs and the wetness dripping down then, Andy quickly decides she doesn't care.

_   
**Fic: The Interview, Damages/Devil Wears Prada, Patty/Andy, NC17**   
_


End file.
